The Enti Enterprise
by xNotoriousxFactorx
Summary: Loving the YogCraft settings, I start my own enterprise. Along the way, I get help from some people that are, Yogscast! From the workers at Honeydew Inc. and Sips and Sjin from Sips Co., I try to take revenge on Rythian and Zoey from an old feud. And who else will help me? You guys! Because I'm accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone. This is Notor with a special story for you. As you can guess from the description, it's a YogFic! In Tekkit! (Or YogCraft, whatever you want to call it) So if you hate those, I suggest you don't read this unless you want a heart attack. Hey, don't worry, I was just kidding. Geeze you guys are so gullible... So yeah. I've been watching Yogscast videos alot right now, so it inspired me. And I'll need some other characters so I'll be accepting OCs! (I will not accept OP characters, just putting it out there.) Just PM them to me or in the review section. Now lets get on with the show!**

**~Notor**

Chapter 1: A Blank Canvas

They say choosing where to start is as hard as choosing an ending. In this case, it was true. I had no idea where to start, since I had just typed in a random seed. But as I looked around it appeared to be a swamp biome I was in. I could hear the oinks of pigs and the clucks of chickens nearby. I quickly swooped upon them and slaughtered them all. It was cruel, I know, but it was me or them. When I started to walk away from the swamp with eleven porkchops and three chickens in my inventory, I saw these weird trees that had some extra leaves sticking out at the top. Rubber trees! I sprinted towards the tree and punched it down with my fist. Two resin and six rubber wood fell down and "flew" into my inventory. In addition, a sapling fell down by my feet and appeared in my hotbar. _This is aready going off with a great start! _I thought. And as I stepped up a hill and looked at the blank canvas in front of me... I got shot by a skeleton. My hearts depleted very quickly but I had no time to check how many I lost because I started charging at the monster that shot me. It took a while but I finally killed him with my bare hands. The good thing is that it wasn't night time already, there was just a cave nearby. I just waited until my hearts regenerated and then I carried on.

Even after a Minecraft day, I still couldn't find a place to settle down. So as I was travelling as a nomad, I picked up some stuff. I gathered enough resources to make a stone pickaxe and mine some iron and copper ore I found in a cave. And I probably know what your wondering, well why don't you just settle down anywhere? Problem was, I was thinking of starting a company so just some old place will not do. I need to find a good biome with alot of space. So I went on. I passed dozens of biomes. Snow, jungles, more swamps, stuff like that. There seemed to be no good place for my enterprise. That is, until I found the desert. It was slightly larger than the other biomes I came across with tons of barren land. It was perfect. I instantly started to build my home. It wasn't much, just a 7x7 shack that was two three blocks tall. But the real piece of irresistance was going to be the factory I was going to make. At least, that's what I thought.

When it was day again, I set out to find some marble after I set my waypoint for my home. Because marble is the best factory material, am I right? A little ways out of the desert biome there was a ditch that had a ton of marble in it. A few minutes later of mining with my stone pick, I had a whole stack of marble in my inventory. I made my way back to home and started building a floor and walls for my factory. Three days later, I got a good first floor going. But this was far from done. I'll need to get workers, more floors, all that stuff. But in the meantime, this will have to do. I slowly walk to the factory door and place a sign above it. After a few keystrokes, it said, "The Enti Enterprise".

**AN: What do you think? Oh, and so I don't confuse people, it's called The Enti Enterprise because my Minecraft username is Enti89. So I don't forget, here's the OC template:**

**Minecraft username:**

**Preffered name (optional):**

**Description:**

**Selection (Magic, Science, or Undetermined?):**

**History:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else I forgot:**

**And that was the template! And just to be clear, send your OC to my PM inbox or the review section. See ya later!**

**~Notor**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello my people! We are back with another chapter for The Enti Enterprise! And I'd like to thank all the people who submitted OCs. I have sent PMs to those who I accepted. The ones I didn't accept is because they are too OP! They need to be just like normal people. Or, at least close to a normal person. I'm still accepting, however. So feel free to re-do your OC. Sorry if I seem picky, but that's just how I am. Now, enough with the boring stuff, lets get to the story!**

**~Notor**

Chapter 2: Rythian Backstory?

Now, you're probably wondering what happened between me and Rythian. Well, here it is. _It was an old world in YogCraft. I was in the early stage of my enterprise. I already started cloning diamonds. With an energy condenser, of course. I was just minding my own business, trying to find out why the quarries wouldn't work, when I saw a flash of purple in the corner of my eye. I whipped around and saw Rythian trying to sneak by me. "Uh, hello?" I said out loud. He slowly turned around and faced me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He seemed about to say something, but he just stood there. I then thought of another question. "How did you get passed my alarms?" Finally, the man said, "I'm sorry, but I need something of yours." I raise my eyebrow. "What exactly may that be?" He again seemed to struggle to speak. "Sorry." he said. Next thing I knew, I was covered in snowballs on the ground. I stood up rubbing my head. When I looked around I found out that a chunk of my wall was missing. "What the-" I went over to examine it. Nothing important seemed to be missing, but there seemed to be a dungeon with alot of mushrooms on the ground. Even so, I was ticked off. He can't just go in here and take something of mine! A few days later was when Sjin ended the world. Now I'm here._

As I was chopping a tree down I was thinking about all that. This new world was a chance to get even with Rythian. But first I had to get equipped with tools and armor. Then and only then I'll infiltrate Blackrock. Before I knew it, I had more than enough wood in my inventory. I walked back to the factory to start production. But then, off in the distance, I saw something. It had flies or something buzzing around it. When I went to investigate, it turned out to be a bee hive. Yes! But first I needed a scoop. I quickly made a craftng table and made a scoop with some leftover wool and sticks. I broke the hive with my scoop and I got a queen bee and a drone bee. I resumed walking to my factory with my bees. I finally found the desert biome I call home. When I got to my shack home, I thought of things to do.

1. Get some quarries up and running.

2. Get pipes linking th quarries to the condenser or chests.

3. Finish up to the Third Floor.

4. Get some oil.

5. Make some tools.

6. Make nano armor.

7. Steal something from Blackrock.

Whoa, I was getting too far in the future. I think I should just stick with getting some quarries. I crafted all the wood into planks and stored the planks in a chest. Meanwhile, I got out some marble to make a second floor.

TIME TRANSITION

After my final bite of steak, I went outside to see my progress. The second floor was finished and I had already put scaffolds around to where the third floor would be about. It was already looking like a real factory. Now it was time to make some machines. I made simple ones, like furnaces and chests. But I also made a macerator with the materials I got from mining. Problem was, I couldn't just have no power. I decided to craft some solar panels and other things essential for power. I went down to mine so I can get all the iron and copper I needed. Maybe I could even find some diamonds for my cloning process. Ah, diggy diggy hole...

**AN: This is the end of Chapter 2! And I'm glad to say that I'm going to introduce an OC in the next chapter! If you have any questions PM me because if the questions are about the story, I don't want to give out spoilers. In the meantime, have fun and keep reviewing!**

**~Notor**


	3. Chapter 3

AN:** Chapter 3! Woo hoo! Boo yah! Whoa whoa... calm down guys. It's only a chapter. Anyways, as I said, I'll be introducing OCs. Now you're probably wondering, _Gee, well Notor, when are you going to actually put some in? _I'll tell you when! This chapter! This OC was sent in by Knight of Lightning in the reviews section. I hope you enjoy!**

**~Notor**

Chapter 3: Ronan the Wanderer

After a good night's sleep in my bed, I set out to find some more marble because I ran out when I made the second floor for the factory. Last night's mining trip didn't go so well. Only 12 iron. But now I have to find some marble. The ditch full of marble was depleted already, but I found another one nearby. Although it was very small, I was sure I could mine a reasonable amount. As I started to mine, my mind wandered. I wondered if all the rest are still here, like Sjin or Duncan. Or did Rythian survive because of some magic thing he did. Probably not, because I survived too. So maybe some people survived the "apocalypse" of the Old World. So many variables... Before I knew it I had I mined up all the marble. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to start up the new floor. And just like that, rain started to pour from the sky.

Just great, I thought. I'm getting soaked AND I didn't finish the floor. This was supposed to go quickly so I can start my enterprise. But as I'm walking home, I start thinking how I'll do anything without a staff. Enterprise does mean a team working towards a goal. Sigh. More now I have made it to the desert biome and I could see my shack and my looming factory. But I also saw something else. Or should I say someONE. He was wearing a very dark blue shirt and light blue camo pants. His hair seemed brown, but it was in fact dirty blond. His Minecraft username said Minerronan. Curious, I call him over. "Hey you!" I yell. He apparently was very surprised because he whipped around, holding a steel sword. "Who's there?" he growls. I slowly walk over with my hands out in front of me. "Whoa, lets not get violent. First of all, that's my house you're soliciting outside of. Second, who are you?" The stranger tensed for a while, then he calmed down with his sword at his side. "I'm Ronan." he answered.

"So, uh, Ronan." I say in my shack. "What brings you here?" We were in the shack after Ronan introduced himself and to wait out the rain. Ronan takes another sip of the coffee I gave him. "Well, I was an airship pilot," he started. "My ship crashed pretty far from here and I've been wandering around here since." I nodded. An airship didn't seem uncommon, since Lewis is a spaceman pirate thing. And he's friends with a dwarf, so yeah. "Do you have a home, Ronan?" I ask further. He nods. "It's not anywhere around here and since my ship crashed, I have no way of getting back." I suddenly got an idea. "How would you like to work for an enterprise?" I ask Ronan. He looks at me. "What kind of enterprise?" he asks. "An enterprise," I continue. "That clones diamonds, and sells the clones for a good profit!" Ronan looks distant for a while. Then, he answers, "I have nothing to lose, right?" I nod. After a moment of silence, he says, "Why not."

After three days, me and Ronan finished the floor and started to make a huge basement. One day, he asked, "Why do you have a red E on your shirt?" "Cause it's my skin!" I answer defiantly. "And because it's my username, Enti89." My skin was pretty much just a brown haired human with a red E on it's black t-shirt. The only unique about it is that it has lime green eyes. "Is that why you named the place Enti Enterprise?" he asked. I froze. "Well," I said. "If you want to change it to Enti and Ronan-" "No." he said quickly. "I think Enti Enterprise has a good ring to it." "Well, thanks!" I say. What I didn't know is that that day would be the start of the team that would soon save the world.

**AN: And there we have it! Chapter 3! And sorry if I got anything wrong on the OC. I tried my best. And I know this got out pretty late, but please don't kill me! I try to get on whenever I'm not doing stuff, like going places with my friends and such. So sorry if you expect more of me. I'm sad at myself too. Well, see you guys on Chapter 4! Keep reviewing!**

**~Notor**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome back to Chapter 4 of The Enti Enterprise! When we left off I found a stranded airship pilot named** **Ronan o****utside my home. He then agreed to get hired by me to work at Enti Enterprise. And now, we continue! (Man, I sound like a TV show host.)**

**~Notor**

Chapter 4: The Quarry Incident

I didn't get much sleep that night because I kept on hearing thumping and whirring outside the shack which Ronan had put his bed in. I had to make more room for Ronan to put his bed down, but it was a small price to pay for an extra worker. I climbed out of bed and reached for a mug of coffee in my bed side chest and took a small sip. I then noticed that Ronan wasn't in his bed or the shack. I assumed he was at the factory so went out of bed with my coffee and headed outside. It was a good thing I chose to live in the desert because it's never cold in the morning. I hurried over to the factory and immediately regretted it. The thumping sound was gradually louder there, along with series of rattling sounds. After looking around the factory floors, I figured out that the sounds were coming from the basement me and Ronan made. And as I climbed down the ladders, I could hear a series of swears down there.

"Ronan?" I yell. "You down here?" There was the sound of gravel falling and more curses. After a while, a voice said, "Yeah, I'm here." When I was done climbing the ladders down to the large basement, I was shocked. There was a huge gaping hole at the bottom. And it was sorrounded by an all too familiar orange colored bar system. A quarry. I saw Ronan hopping on the orange bars, trying to get rid of all the bats and gravel around the place. "I see you've started a quarry already!" I yell over to him. He looks around until he finds me. "Yep." he answered. I jump onto one of the bars and walk over to him. "How did you get the diamonds for it?" I asked. "I had some leftover from my crash." he responded. Really? He must've had quite a load... "And before you ask, I only had a few." he continued. Well, that's heart breaking. "How much do you have left?" I ask. "About two." he answers. I smile. "Perfect!" I yell. I ask for one of the diamonds and he hands it over. I then run to the house to work on something.

**Ronan's POV**

I had no idea what Enti was going to do with that diamond, but I wasn't one to ruin his fun. I start going back to digging out the gravel and sand near the quarry, because it would be disastrous if it all fell into the giant hole. The quarry would have to do work that's completely useless, just digging out a place it already did. After realizing that I needed an actual shovel for once, I get off the orange bars and head up the factory to the crafting table. As I get there, I argue whether or not to make a diamond shovel. I finally decide not to make one. It's just a big waste. I instead make a cobblestone shovel and start over my work.

**TIME TRANSITION**

After 3 hours of clearing out gravel and sand, I step back to admire my work. Unfortunately, there was nothing to step back on. I fell all the way down in the gaping hole of darkness of the quarry. My last thought was, "Oh crud."

**Enti's POV**

"Hey Ronan," I say coming down the ladders. "I just crafted a-" Before I could finish my sentence, I see Ronan fall all the way down the quarry. I run over to the hole and look down. I hear a faint thud and a pain crack at the bottom. "Oh no..." I mutter.

**AN: Whazzup?! You like chapter?! I kid, of course you loved the chapter. By the way, next chapter, instead of one OC, I'll introduce TWO OCs to make it up for you guys! It will also have a POV change. It will go to the point of view of Rythian's apprentices! I hope you guys enjoy! See ya!**

**~Notor**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello reviewers! I hope you're enjoying the Enti Enterprise so far, because it's just about to get better! As I said, two OCs would be introduced in this chapter. Those two are the OCs sent in by Fanus Obscurus and Jman14102! Enjoy, my subjects!**

**~Notor**

Chapter 5: Obscurus and Nightingale

**MEANWHILE, AT BLACKROCK...**

"Just about... there!" exclaimed Obscurus. He's holding a Wand of the Apprentice in his hand, waving it around like a magician. Eventually, he hits Nightingale in the eye, causing a yelp of pain to come from him. "Sorry Night!" Obscurus says. Nightingale just rubs his eyes which causes his brown hair to get all messed up. "You better be..." he mutters. Suddenly, Rythian appears at the doorway as if by magic. And knowing Rythian, he probably did use magic. "So," Rythian begins. "How are my apprentices doing?" Obscurus shows Rythian his Wand of the Apprentice. "I finally made it!" he exclaims. "That's good!" Rythian says with a smile. "What about you, Nightingale?" Night looked over to see Obscurus and Rythian looking at him expectantly. "Well," Night started. "I got around to making my Philosopher's Stone and I was just tinkering around with it." Rythian nods. "Good, good. Now guys, I have to go visit Nilesy tell ask him a favor, so you guys are going to stay here with Zoey." Night winces a little, enough so Rythian doesn't notice. Zoey was a little odd, since she does talk to mushrooms and goes into the basement/mine a lot. "Well, don't you need a bodyguard, Rythian?" asks Obscurus. "We can take you!" Rythian shakes his head. "No thank you. Teep is coming with me and he's a pretty good shot, so you guys can stay here." Night groaned on the inside. He's bringing Teep, too? Teep's usually the fun one. "Well, good luck." Obscurus says. Rythian nods once more and leaves Blackrock.

"So," Night says. "What should we do now?" Obscurus shrugs. "You want to see if Gilbert killed himself again?" he suggests. "Sure." Night answers. Obscurus gets up from where he sat and starts to go to the entrance. "Come on." he says. Nightingale gets up and stretches, then heads to the entrance, reminiscing about the past. As a man who got shot with a laser across the face, he's really good at aiming with a bow. Teep once even let him use his bow. Once. He promised to himself that he'd revenge on Duncan for shooting him. Sips and Sjin too, with their fake interview spot. Although Rythian says anger leads to darkness, (Sound familiar?) Night can't forget what Duncan did. Nor can he forget the pain.

_It was a rainy day, much like it was yesterday. Anyways, I was looking around for some sort of shelter, using my crude flying ring to get around. Not before long a strike of lightning crashed down next to me, causing me jump and fall down from the air. I landed in a body of water, causing a huge cannonball. I swam back up flew up. Off in the distance I saw a castle with a big telescope at the front. I started to fly over there and as I did, I saw how big it was. The castle was massive and there seemed to be a minecart contraption at the front of the castle. I flew up to the gigantic doors and I knocked on them. The rain started to pour down even more when it happened. "Hello?" a metallic voice rang out. "Who are you? Why are you here?" I looked at the door. "My name is Night and I need some shelter." After a big pause, the voice said, "Alright. Let me bring you in." There was a series of beeps and clicks, but finally the doors opened. And there was Duncan, standing there with his laser. "Nice try, Rythian." he said. Now, I don't know if it was the rain, or the darkness, maybe I looked like Rythian, I had no idea why. But that's when he turned on the laser and shot me. There was a bright flash of light, nothing, then a spike of pain in the right side of my face. It felt like a red hot blade was plunged through my skull. I must've been unconscious, because I woke up in the forest with a nasty scar on my face. That's when I found Rythian._

"Hello? Night? Anyone in there?" yelled Obscurus, poking Night's head. In the sun Obscurus's blond hair was very bright, or maybe it was because Nightingale was such in deep thought. Night pushed his hand away. "Please stop." Night said. Obscurus put his hands up. "Hey, sorry man. I was just trying to ask if you knew where Super Jim is." Night shook his head, but then looked up. "Wait, Super Jim is missing?" Obscurus nodded. "Yeah!" Night shook his head. I think I know who will have to find it... thought Nightingale.

**AN: So, how did I do? Again, I apologize if I got anything wrong with the OCs. After writing this chapter, I had an epiphany. (A sudden idea or thought, as if caused by something) Nightingale's flashback (Who is Jman's OC) gave me a great idea for a later plot in the story. So thanks to Fanus Obscurus and Jman14102 for submitting OCs! And guys, to speed things up with the OCs and to make you guys happy, I might start introducing OCs each chapter. So we'll see. In the meantime, keep reviewing!**

**~Notor**


End file.
